Lets Start A Riot
by Kittykatx3
Summary: The Nasty Burger is getting closed down but not without a fight!Can Danny,Sam,and Tucker and people from Amity park to help and stop it from closing...and how far will they push to keep it opened?...Chapter 7 is up so make sure you check it out! :P
1. The Nasty Burgers What!

**LETS START A RIOT!**

**The Nasty Burger is getting closed down but not without a fightiof yout!Can Danny,Sam,and Tucker and people from Amity park to help and stop it from closing...and how far will they push to keep it opened?...**

**Chapter 1: The Nasty Burgers What?**

**After School one Day...**

''Aww man that was the hardest test I ever taken!'' Tucker said.

''Well mabey if you studied you it would seem it was easy''Sam pointed out.''Nahh...still not woth it'' Tucker said doing somthing on his PDA.

''.''Hey..weres Danny?..dont you have the same last peroid as him?'' Sam ask getting worried.

''He said somthing about a ghost problem with Skulker and to meet him at the Nasty Burger''

**At the Nasty Burger...**

''There he is!'' Sam said running to him.''Danny there you are we-''

''Danny..Danny..DANNY!''

Danny didnt just stood there staring at the Nasty Burger.

''Danny what are you looking at!'' Sam said voilently shaking still didnt Sam started waving her hand in his face

''Whoo-hoo Danny?''._Nothing..._

''Tucker give me your bag''

'' do you need i-?''

''GIVE ME THE BAG!''

''Okay Okay!''

Tucker handed Sam the bag.''Sorry about this Danny''.Sam Took the bag and swung it at Danny knocking him to the ground.

''OWW SHIT SAM!'' Danny said rubbing his shin.''What was that for?''

''I dont know you ask me..''Sam said getting ready to hit him again just incase i didnt work the first looked back at the Nasty Burger and Tucker and Sam just stared at him with a confused look on their Danny turned back to Tucker and Sam.

''The..The..''Danny started then stopped.''The what?'' Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.''Just look..''

Tucker and Sam looked at each other then the sign with the same expression as Danny.

'' this cant be happening''Sam said hysterically.

''The Nasty Burgers closing...''Danny after they exchanged looks and fell to the ground and began to cry hysterically.

''Why!'' Tucker said screaming to the sky ''Why!''

''This cant be cant be happening''Sam said rocking back and forth sucking her thumb.

''NOOO!'' Danny said having a temper tantrum kicking and screaming!

**20 minuits Laster...**

Sam,Danny,and Tucker got up and started sniffing.

''Well-sniff-i guess no more nasty burger for us...our last hang-out'' Danny said whipping his tears away.

''Well-sniff sniff-theres a goth poetry club im in-sniff-here''Sam handed fake peircings and eyeliner to Danny and Tucker also whipping her tears away.''you cant-sniff-get in if your not goth''

''Sam-sniff-im not-sniff wearing this crap'' Tucker said handing the fake peircings and eyeliner back to Sam as well as Danny.

''Well im going home..see ya guys''Danny said walking away as well as Sam and Tucker going in Diffrent Directions.

Danny's head down with his hair in his face with his hands in his down the sidewalk... then Danny heard the song ''Boulivard of Broken Dreams''?..._what the.._Danny said in his looked to his side and nearly had a hard was a guy there with a boombox in his hand with the song ''Boulivard of Broken Dreams''.

''Who the hell are you!''Danny said throwing his arms up.

The dude just looked at him.

''Well like...you looked like..sad so like...i...uh wanted to like..cheer you up like...like with some Green day like..''The dude said with a depressed voice (but sounded funny in a way)

Then Danny looked at him immating him ''Well like i LIKE dont LIKE wanna LIKE listen to LIKE music!''

''What like ever man'' the dude said walking away singing to another greenday song.

''Moron...''Danny mumbled to himself and continued to walk home.

Danny stayed up in his room but didnt walk to anyone.

''Hey little brother'' Jazz said walking do sitting at the end of his end of his bed were Dannys laid.

''What do you want Jazz..''Danny said hitting a bouncy ball at his wall.

''I heard about the Nasty Burger closing..''Jazz said putting a hand on his shoulder.

''Life is soo cruel..'' Danny said accedently Letting the Ball hit her head.''OWW DANNY!'' Jazz screached holding the side of her head.

''Sorry..'' Danny said looking away.

''Why would you hit me?'' Jazz said now rubbing her head.''So your saying i should fight for what i believe in?''

''Wha-what Danny im talking abiut you hitting me in the head with your ball!'' (no not that ball :P)

''your right i should be out there getting and fighting for what i believe in thanks Jazz''Danny said surprizingly hugging his big ran outta of his room leaving his sister baffled.

Danny ran out side to his pourch and called Tucker.

''Hello..''Tucker said with a depressed voice.

''Hey Tuck its Danny meet me at Sams house ill explain at Sam's''

'


	2. The Big Plan

**Lets start a Riot!**

**Authers Note: Lol The first Chapter was really fun to write and it will get better and you enjoy and dont forget to review **gives cookie***

**Chapter 2:The Big Plan.**

_**At Sams house...**_

Danny walked up the pourch steps and knocked on the door only to find..

''Hey -'' Danny stop and relized she was only in her underwear.

''Danny did you need somthing..'' said with an shook his head and finally spoke.''Yeah..uhhh..is..Sam there..?'' Danny ask trying not to make contact with her.

''SAMANTHA! YOU LITTLE FRIEND IS HERE.'' Pamela Manson screamed.

''Is it Safe to come down now!'' Sam said screaming back.''Just come in'' said.

''''Danny said walking in causually then running into Sams room.

''Sam you could of war-''Danny was doing somthing in the corner of her room..chewing somthing?...

''Sam!'' Danny screamed and Sam turned around with a half eating nasty burger veggie burger hanging out of her mouth.''you had a Nasty burger proboly the last one in Amity Park and you didnt share it''.Sam tried to say somthing but the burger in her mouth wasent allowing her to talk.

''GIVE ME THE BURGER SAM!'' Danny said launching at her tackling her to get the burger.

''No Danny this is my last one!'' Sam said taking it out of her mouth and sticking it down her shirt.''Sam i am prepared to stick my hand down there if you dont pass it up'' Sam took it out of her shirt and was getting ready to pass it to Danny with his hand she just shoved it in her mouth.

''No Sam come on..Please?'' Danny said took it out of her mouth still dry and gave it to Danny.

Danny made a disgusted face and then a moment later he shoved it in his mouth.''Happy?'' Sam said.''Very Sammy''

''Why are you here anyway?''

''I have a plan to get the nasty burger opened again'''

''So..whats the plan..''

''Lets wait to Tucker gets here''

''Mk''

_silence_

''Soo why was your mot-''

Just then Tucker slammed the door open and said

''DAM SAM DID YOU KNOW YOUR MOM IS DOWN THERE IN HER UNDERWEAR!'' Tucker said holding a camera in his hands.

''Im aware of that'' Sam said not trying to throw-up.

''Why is she?'' Tucker said looking at pictures.

''This is why i never invited you guys to my house to watch movi..hey wait did you take pictures of my mom?"'

Tuckers eyes went wide and put the camera in his poket ''No...'' Tucker said._Yeah.._Tucker said in his head.

''i though you didnt invite us over because you didnt want us to know you were a rich kid.'' Danny said.

''Thats one reason why i never wanted to invite you over...that was the other reason..my moms a underwear model...''Sam said trying to hold back a gag.

''Well anyway what about that plan?'' Sam ask swallowing vomit.''What plan''Tucker said.''Danny has a plan to keep the Nasty Burger opened''

''Man lets here it im dying for a burger!''Tucker said rubbing his stomach.

''Ok soo hears the plan''

''Ok So tomorrow in school Tucker in art class your gonna make protest signs amd gather up the garbadge form the school and bring it to the back of the school and ill fly it to the nasty Sam you go around telling people to the nasty burger tommorow at school and gonna need you to get 1000 water balloons since you can affored to buy stuff..im gonna bring the trash that tuckers brings out of the school and ill fly it to the nasty burger..and im also gonna hand out fliers..everyones knows what there doing?''

''Hows that gonna help us keep the nasty burger opened''

''Sam trust me...I GOT THIS!'' Danny said trying to do a george lopez inpersantion.

''of course you do...''Sam said in a sarcastic voice.

''Ok dude but this better work orelse im gonna have to starve myself..''

''It'll work..''

''Soo thats it...''Sam ask

''Yep''

Then the room went silent.''Soo..''Danny ask.''How long has your mom been an underwear model..''

Sams face turned green and ran into the and Tucker started at the door Sam went into then look at each other.

''...Well i gotta get going..my mom doesnt know i left..soo..see ya Tuck.''

''Peace dude''Tucker said taking out his camera after Danny Left.''Dam...''Tucker said drooling at pictures of Sams mom in her underwear.

**Lol, im so perverted... so anyway how was it.**


	3. Plan in action!

**Lets Start a Riot!**

**Yay Heres Chapter Three This is were things get disturbing. :P**

**Chapter 3:Plan in action!**

_**Next Day At School...**_

''You guys Ready''Danny ask

''Yep'' Sam and Tucker.''Operation Get the Nasty burger back so we dont have to pretend were some freaky gothic person and have to wear them fake peircings and listen to bouring poems''

''HEY!'' Sam said tapping her foot.''No wait i di-''Sam cut him of.''Save it...''

''Lets get moving'' Tucker Screamed and went into action.

''YEAH!'' Danny and Sam screamed and went into action.

_**First Period Art Class...**_

**Tuckers Pov.**

''Good morning students'' said greeding the class.

''yeah...''All the students said except for Tucker who was making the signs.

''Tucker what are you doing.'' ask.

''Nothing..its not like im drawing nake-''Tucker froze and the Teachers mouth was hanging out.

''What!'' screamed.

''Nothing Nothing...''Tucker said putting an inocent look on his face.

''Well..get back to work..'' said walking away.''Phew'' Then continued to make protest

signs.

**20 minuits Later...**

'' may i be excused with the trash'' Tucker said with his hand class turned and started at him with a confused look on there faces.

''Why with the trash..''The teacher ask.

''Well i was just trying to be helpful..God.''

''Im Sorry'' The teacher said excusing him with the trash.

''Thanks.''Tucker said bringing the trash out and going to the front of the school.

''Tucker!'' Danny screamed.

''Geez Danny...''Tucker said handing him the Trash.''I dont know how Trash is gonna help get the nasty burger back opened.''

''You'll see..'' Danny said going ghost and flying torwards the Nasty Burger.

_**At the Nasty Burger...**_

**Danny's Pov.**

Danny put the Trash over his shoulder and flying to the nasty burger putting the garbadge.

''There'' Danny said Whipping he dirt of his went back to school and took the garbadge cans from the back of the school and brought them to the nasty burger.

''That should do it''Danny said pulling out his cellphone calling was still walking back because desided to stop at the his cellphone rang.

''Hello?''

''Hey its me Danny''

''Danny were are you?''

''Comming back now and i dont think ill be needing more trash..so wait outside the school and ill give you flyers to hand out and then ill give some to Sam''

''W/e dude''

''Great Thanks!'' Danny said flying outside the school to see tucker there.

''Hey tuck take theese and ill give Sam some to'' Danny said while rushing into his was a good thing Danny had study took his seat then layed his head on his desk in exsaustion.2 seconds the bell rang.

''Really?'' Danny screamed and lazily got up to his next class.

_**5 hours later last period Swim Class**_

**Sams Pov.**

Sam told everyone to go to the nasty burger and told them to tell others and also passed out fliers but they didnt take the fliers instead..they crumpled up and threw them gave to her during lunch but still no one listened.

''Alright girls in the pool'' got in the pool with a red baithing suit on with the symbol on her gym t-shirt.

''10 laps around the pool girls''The couch said blowing her whistle.

''UGH!'' Sam screamed and started her started swimming then not watching wear she was going and bumped into Paulina.

''EWW THE GOTH LOSER TOUCH ME AHHH! STAR GET ME THE GEEK SPRAY!''Paulina screamed and started to drown.

''Fuck!'' Sam said diving underwater and pulling her out of the jumped up and started coughing up water and an ear plug...''Ewwww thats nasty..''Paulina said to Star who was on the other side of her.''Ik you swalled an earplug..''

''No the goth touched me again'' Sam rolled her eyes.

''i just saved you life!''

''Ohh..no..''Paulina gasp same as Star.

''What?'' Sam ask confused.

''You have to honer the Code'' Star said

''What code..?'' Sam ask getting a little scared.

''All popular kids have to honer a code...if a loser saves a popular persons life you have to owe them a favor or do w/e they say or if a popular kid saves a loser the loser had to do w/e they say..'' Star explained to Sam.

''Hmmm..anything?''Sam said with a grin on her two girls started to get scared.

''Ok then i need a favor''

''What?'' Paulina said in a bourd tone.

''i need your help..Me,Danny,and Tucker are trying to stop the mayor form shutting down the nasty burger..soo i need you to get everyone to help us join..''

''No way goth loser..''

''I saved you,you have to!''

''dont care theres no way im helping losers..''

''Danny Phantom will be there...''Sam said evily grinning again.

''Fine were in but on one condition...''

**(paulinas explains her condition..dont worry you'll see later what the condition was..trust me its funny..)**

''Theres no way!''

''Fine...hear wanna mint?'' Paulina said holding out a mint.

''Hey thanks i though you we-''Then Sam started chokeing.''Help me'' Sam gasp.''ok''Star said getting behind her and wrapping her arms around her pushing giving her the hilimicrenuver.(lol sorry cant spell..).Then Sam cough the mint up landing on Paulinas nose.

''EWWWWW!''Paulina said throwing it in the pool.

''Soo..''Star said.''We just save you so you have to do the condition now...''

''Aww darnet...''Sam said putting her head in her hands.

**Ok so this chapter wasent that good..but they get better!**

'

'


	4. Starting a Riot!

**Yeah so chapter three wasent that good i know...But hopefully this one will me better!:D**

**Chapter 4:Starting a Riot!**

_**After School**_

''So Danny are you ready to go?'' Tucker ask.

''Yep..wait weres Sam?''

''Ohh she'll meet us said somthing about getting changed..''

Dannys eyes whinded.''Whoa...Didnt need to here the last park Tuck..''

''Wait did she ever get the water balloons?''

''Why the hell are you asking me all this...what do you think i do stalk her or somthing!..''

''Geeze calm down i was just asking...''_probobly do..._Danny said in his head.

''Wait were is the people Sam was supposed to get..were is everyone.''

''DUDE AGAIN I DONT KNOW!'' Tucker said getting madder.

''OK!'' Danny said getting mad to.''Mabey they'll meet us there..''.Danny went ghost and grabbed Tucker by the shoulder and flew them to the Nasty Burger.

_**Same Time in the Girls Locker Room.**_

**Sams Pov.**

''So everyone knows the plan?'' Sam ask.

''Yeah!'' The kids in the girls locker room boys were

in there were wearing war paint with camo pants and armed with water !' girls wear wearing bikinis (including Sam..oh yeah that was Paulinas condition :P).They were also wearing war paint armed with water guns.(lol im so bad).

''Shit!'' Sam said pulling out her cell.

''Hello...yeah..i need you t-WHAT? NO!..oh not like that..w/e look i need you to deliver 1000 water balloons to the nasty burger in Amity Park...Yes,yes i am...ok put it on my tab...im only 14!'' Sam afterwards hung up there phone.

''Ok everyone TO THE NASTY BURGER!'' Sam screamed and everyone started cheering and ran to the Nasty burger.

_**At the Nasty Burger..**_

''Hello everyone..as you know im Vlad Masters your loyal mayor of amity park and desided if it was best to turn the nasty burger into a cat spa for cats everywere...how great does that sound!''

All thre adults there started cheering.''CAT SPAS ROCK!'' someone in the croud screamed.

''aww come one!'' Danny said looking at the croud.

''the the hell is she!''

''Dude relax they'll be here'' Tucker said patting him on the then a truck pulled up and the peopled took the stuff out of the truck and put it on the after 5 mins they drove the Truck Danny and Tuckers and people who were at the nasty burgers eyes was there waiting and the girls were on one side holding water balloons in there other side were the boys with water guns.

''Dam..''Tucker said staring at the girls.

''uhh am i dreaming or is that Sam in a bunch of girls in bikinis with war paint on...''

''i dont know..''

''Well w/e let the games begin''

**Lol im such a bad girl yeah that was Paulinas condition the Sam had to wear a bikini with this is proboly my fav chapter..Oh and thanks for the get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	5. LETS START A RIOT!

**Here comes the Riot! :D -sits down and w/ popcorn- Oh yeah the story might seem cooler if you listen to the song''Lets start a riot! by three days grace!''**

**Lets Start a Riot!**

**Chapter Five:Lets Start a Riot!**

''ATTACK'' Sam screamed and charged at the staring crowd.

The bikini girls and the armed boys sprung into took a pile of garbadge and dumped it on Vlad the cat freak wonder.

''DANIEL!'' Vlad screamed taking a banana peel out of his pants.

''Whoops hehe sorry..SIKE YOU CAT FREAK!'' Danny screamed dumping more trash on Danny was dumping trash on Vlad,Tucker instead of fighting back started taking pictures at the girls and got a picture of a girl who's top fell of.

''this has to be the best day of my life''Tucker said to himself taking more pics. Sam,Paulina,and Star took water balloons and started hitting the croud w/ them.

Sam had a belt around her armed with whipped cream cans and sprayed it on her face like war started spraying the croud screaming like some kind of phycho who he just came out of startbucks hyped on frapz.

The croud started to scream and who was still pelting vlad w/ trash then started down at Sam.''Dam..'' Danny said looking down at Sam.''shes like an evil phycho angel''Danny said to himself drooling hitting people on the top of there head with his drool.

''eww'' someone in the croud said.

While Danny was ran behind the nasty burger changing into Vlad Plasmus.

Then rose and blasted Danny in his balls.

''Fuck Vlad!'' Danny said looking at him rubbing shot him back in the then got knocked into one of the windows breaking one.

''YOU MESS WITH THE NASTY BURGER YOUR MESSING W/ US! AND FOR HITTING ME IN BALLS THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR YOU CAT FREAK LADY!'' Danny screamed and started creaming the shit out of fell to the ground and changed back into his human half self.

''So..''Danny said hovering over him.

''You gonna give us back the Nasty Burger or do we have to do this the hard way...if you know whats good for you and you 500 cats you'll give it back''

''Silly Silly little Daniel...Im the mayor of Amity Park and soon to be ruler of the world and Maddie theres no way i'll keep it open''

''My mom?...-gasp- Thats it!..what if i convinvce her to go on a date with you then can we keep it open.''.Vlads eyes whidened ''Ohh Daniel you would do that for me?''.

''uhh sure why not hehe..''Danny said rubbing the back of his neck then changing back into Danny Fenten.''Then we have a deal''.Then they shook on it.

''now if you dont mind GET THE KIDS FROM YOUR SCHOOL AND TELL THEN TO STOP!''

''ok..ok..''Danny said walking into the front of the Nasty Burger.

''ok guys we won you can stop.''Danny said.

'i said stop please..''

''IF YOU GUYS DONT STOP I SWEAR I WILL TAKE A GUN AND SHOT THE BRAINS OUT OF YOUR GOD DAM HEADS''

Just then everyone stopped screaming staring at Danny but still throwing water balloons.

''EVERYONE STOP THROWING WATER BALLOONS NEXT TIME SOMEONE THROWS A BALLOON I WILL SHOT YOU TRY ME!'' Danny said holding a gun in his hands w/ his eyes flashing everyone stopped.

''WE WON!'' Danny said cheering then everyone started then Sam ran up to Danny and leaped in to him and Danny catching her then spinning around.

''that was awesome'' Sam said then looked down seeing Danny hold her in her put down Sam and started blushing..bad.

''you were great'' Danny said smiling at her.

''hehe you to...'' Sam said smiling up at then Danny leaned down and kissed her and Sam kissed him back.

''Wow...''Sam said grinning now w/ a blush on her

''Yeah..''Danny said blushing.

''i love you Sam''

''I love you to Danny''.Then they kissed they started making out roughly.

''uhh Daniel..Samantha?''Vlad said poking them while they wear making out.

''DONT YOU COME UP FOR AIR?''Vlad screamed then they broke apart.

''What?'' Danny said getting pissed.

''Our Deal..'' Vlad made a confused look on her face.''What deal?''

''Daniel said he would get me a date w/ Maddie''Vlad said in a pouty whinny voice.

''ok lets go..'' Danny said chaning into Danny changing into Vlad in the air w/ Danny said still holding Sam Making out w/ Danny while they were flying.

15 mins Later They got there changing back into there human on the Door to be greeted by Maddie.

''Ohh Hey Vlad'' Maddie said.''Wont you come in..'' Maddie said hopping he could say no,but he and Sam didnt go in threw the front flew Sam and him up to his room changing back.

Doenstairs Vlad pulled out a boquie of flowers then saying ''Will you go on a Date with me?''

Maddie just Started at him with shock in her eyes.

**Sorry it took long to update but school...headaces..lots of stress soo its been hard but ill update this was proboly the funniest chapter yet.I though soo. :P**


	6. What!

**WOOT WOOT! OK I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! **

**Chapter 6:What?**

''How nice of you to offer but im married..''Maddie said pouring him a cup of tea.

''yeah to the pillsberry dough boy!'' Vlad pointed started to growl and dumped the hot tea on his head.''never talk about jack like that Mr.I-LIVE-WITH-A-CAT-BECAUSE-I-GOT-NO-GAME!''Maddie said also smashing the cup on his head.

''please maddie..''Vlad pleaded.

''no'' Maddie said.

''please?''

''no''

''please''

''no!''

''pretty please''

''NO VLAD!''

''Please!'' Vlad screamed getting on his knees.''..''Maddie said holding her after Jack walked in.o

''VLADDIE'' Jack said hugging him.

''Let go of me jack!''.Jack let go of him and looked at his wife.''Hey baby whats wrong?''.Maddie looked up in signed.''Vlad wants to go on a date with me and i said no but he wont leave still''

''Is this true?''Jack said looking at turned to Maddie who had her head took out of his poket a pack of 300 100 dollor bills.''this can be your if you let me have a date w/ her''

''DEAL!''Jack screamed taking the money.''Baby you should go!''.Maddie eyes whidened.''WHAT?''Maddie screamed.''come on honey do it for the vladster''

''No jack..''

''Please baby''

''i said no jack!''

''ill be your best buddy''

''fine..fine for you jack not for him!'' Maddie said pointing at Vlad who had a cup on his head twirling around like a princess stopped when she saw Maddie pointing at him.

''What?'' Vlad said confused.

''Fine Vlad ill go on a Date w/ you..''

''YES!'' Vlad cheered doing a polka dance.

_**Back to Danny and Sam...**_

Sam was lying on Dannys bed with Danny on top of her making out like wild tounges in each others touching them..everywere.(nope they are not having sex).

Then they stopped to catch there breathe.

''Hey..do you think your mother agreed on a date w/ vlad''Sam ask.

''Who cares wait are your parents home?"'

''noo..why?''.Instead of asking her he changed into Danny Sam up bridal style and flew to Her house at the speed of they got there Danny threw Sam on her bed,changing back to his human self and started up at it again.

Danny started kissing down her neck and stopped upbove her looked up at Sam who nodded to him took of her bikini top to reveal her girl..nes..Before Danny started at her ripped of his shirt ripping it into 2 peices.

''Dam Girl'' Danny said smiling down at her.

Danny started to kiss down her neck and started kissing her then started sucking on her nipples leaving hickies(ok mabey they are having it..).Sam moaned and Danny sucked harder,which made her moan louder.

While Danny was doing that to her,Sam took of his jeans...then his went down and started to suck on his penis sucking up the started moaning screaming her name.''Faster'' Danny nodded and did it faster and faster.

Danny started kissing her stomach then looked down to see that she still had her bikini top had an evil sexy grin on his face and ripped then of off down at her grinning Lowered his head and made his mounded loud and had 4 fingers in her moved his hand up and down faster and moanded even louder screaming his name.

They stopped for a seconed and looked in each others panting like crazy.

''You ready'' Danny ask her.

''mhmm'' Sam said still catching her was sitting in his lap her hands around his slowly felt good at first then the pain started to lightly cried and kissed away her tears rubbing her back.

''you ok'' Danny whispered.

''uh huh'' whimpered then they heard a knock on the and Danny jumped putting there cloths back quickly kissed Sam transforming into Danny phantom and flew out the window before her mom came was holding an ugly! pink puffy screamed and ran into her sat on the gorund rocking back and forth saying

''no more dresses no more dresses''.

_**back to Dannys house!**_

That was the ebst experience of his life!Danny changed back and went into his house.''mom dad im home!;; Danny Jack came out his mouth shoved with cookies.

''uhh dad..''Danny ask

''Yes Danny boy.''

''whatcha got there''

''the best cookies in the world''

''mhm-hey weres mom?''

''on her date with vlad''

_What Danny screamed in his accully said yes to that fruit loop with the milk and the spoon?_


	7. the date

**Chapter 7:The Date**

**hehe so about chapter 6...not how i planned friend was over while i was making it and she told me i should make them having it **rubs back of neck**.So hehe yeah..So if your making a story on FF and you have a perverted friend over...make sure you dont talk your friend into making your FF stories perverted..unless you really love that hope chu enjoy and dont forget to review and FAV ;D!**

''OMG!'' Danny said pulling out his hair.

''you sold mom to go on a date with that...THING..dad you must have let them cookies get to you!'' Danny said gettiing pissed.

''Aww danny I love you mother way to much its just your mother doesnt buy the cookies i like..all she gets is lemon squares...'' Jack said looking down.

''Dad..you need to lay of them cookies'' Danny said.

''Well..i guess your right Danny'' Jack still looking to the ground.''I know im gonna go hunt a ghost and give it to maddie to tell her how much i love her!'' Jack said running to the rolled his eyes walking up to his room.

_**To VLad and MAddie! away!**_

Vlad took Maddie to his they got there was Vlad hit maddie over the head knocking her out changing into Vlad plasmius taking a short cut so it took only ten mins to get to his house in wisconson.

Vlad served her a buffay of cheese.

''Aww vlad..you shouldent have..''Maddie said._really you shouldent have.._Maddie said in her head.

''Thank you maddie!'' Vlad said grinning drinking cheese coffee (**A/N: stole cheese coffee from spongebob :P)**.An hour of schorching down cheese they were stuffed.

''Well this was nice and all but I really must be going''Maddie said getting up.

''Aww maddie must you leave?'' Vlad said getting ready to pout.''Yeah..''Maddie said pretending to be sad but welled up w/ joy inside.

''Fine maddie allow me to take you home'' Vlad said smiling.''Ok..''Maddie said.''But how it will take us forev-wait how did we get in wisconson so quickly?'' Maddie said looking at Vlad.

''uhh..'' Vlad said sweating then had an idea.

''HEY LOOK ITS BRAD PITT!'' Vlad said pointing behind eye grew wide smiling fixing her hair and pushing up her turned around to see no brad pitt.

''i do not see bra-'' Vlad hit her with a pan knocking her out again and bringing her back to her home.

**Well i know that chapter was short but im kinda under the weather so i decided to make it shorter..so yeah :P**

''


	8. Again!

**Chapter 8:Again?**

**Lets Start a Riot!**

Maddie woke up to find she was on her bed in her jumped up.

''How did i get in my Pajamas?'' then she remember..Then Vlad appeared in her room.''Hi maddie maddie!'' Vlad said.''Go away vlad..'' maddie said.';why'' Vlad said complaining.''ugh..VLAD I DONT LIKE YOU!YOUR A GHETTO PRINCESS CHEEESE FAIRY WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET A LIFE BESIDES CATS AND CHEESE!''.Maddies face was red and Vlad started to cry.''fine..since your never gonna love me i will destroy the nasty burger..leaving your son heart broken!'' Vlad ran away and starting crying.

Jack saw Vlad but ignored it and rain into his room.''Maddie!'' Jack said rushing in with cookies stuck to his face.''Jack you gotta little..''Maddie said pointing to her cheek trying to tell Jack he had cookie on his saw the cookie and stretched his tounge out to his cheek and used his tounge and slipped it in his eye whinded and looked at her pajamas.

''i need a drink..''Maddie said holding her head walking out getting a drink.

Danny was upstairs on his bed stairing at the ceiling.''ughh!'' Danny said to signed fell of his bed and started rolling on the floor.''im so bourd!'' Danny said getting up jumping back on his his cellphone rang,,it was picked up his phone.

''Hey Sammy!'' Danny said

''Hey Danny soo i was wondering...''Sam started turing beet red.

''Wanna...''Sam paused again and Danny started grinning in excitment.

''go to the nasty burger?..''Sam stopped grinning and got a little dissapointment.

''Sure Sam pick you up'' Danny said hanging up flying to Sams house,''Hey Danny'' Sam said in a sexy pulled Sam into a hug and starting kissing like there was no both opened there eyes and relized that Danny changed into phantom both grinned,

Danny picked up Sam bridal style and flew to the Nasty landed and both getting ready to go in but said that the Nasty burger was closing.

''the fucking frootloop!'' Danny said kicking the Nasty Sam started kicking and punching the door cursing.

''Ah the to love birds''

''WE ARE LOVEBIRDS'' Danny and Sam both screamed.''he just said that didnt he?'' Danny said looking at Sam then she nooded.

''we had a deal Vlad fuckmius!'' Danny said kicking him in the leg''.''Sence Maddie broke my heart im closing it again soo..hahahahahahahahaha you lose!'' Danny and Sam looked at him Danielle came and punched Vlad in the head.

''Dam my cousins a scraper!'' Danny said.(**(Lol i was watching george lopez when i was making this chapter).**

''What was that for!'' Vlad said rubbing the back of his head.''you said we were goning to chucky cheezes!''Daniella said kicking vlad again.''now you gonna pay...''Daniella said grinning evily.''yeah ri-''before vlad could finish Daniella put the spector deflector on him.''So..whats my punishment''

Daniella grinned evily.


	9. Punishment

**Chapter 8:Again?**

**Lets Start a Riot!**

Maddie woke up to find she was on her bed in her jumped up.

''How did i get in my Pajamas?'' then she remember..Then Vlad appeared in her room.''Hi maddie maddie!'' Vlad said.''Go away vlad..'' maddie said.';why'' Vlad said complaining.''ugh..VLAD I DONT LIKE YOU!YOUR A GHETTO PRINCESS CHEEESE FAIRY WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET A LIFE BESIDES CATS AND CHEESE!''.Maddies face was red and Vlad started to cry.''fine..since your never gonna love me i will destroy the nasty burger..leaving your son heart broken!'' Vlad ran away and starting crying.

Jack saw Vlad but ignored it and rain into his room.''Maddie!'' Jack said rushing in with cookies stuck to his face.''Jack you gotta little..''Maddie said pointing to her cheek trying to tell Jack he had cookie on his saw the cookie and stretched his tounge out to his cheek and used his tounge and slipped it in his eye whinded and looked at her pajamas.

''i need a drink..''Maddie said holding her head walking out getting a drink.

Danny was upstairs on his bed stairing at the ceiling.''ughh!'' Danny said to signed fell of his bed and started rolling on the floor.''im so bourd!'' Danny said getting up jumping back on his his cellphone rang,,it was picked up his phone.

''Hey Sammy!'' Danny said

''Hey Danny soo i was wondering...''Sam started turing beet red.

''Wanna...''Sam paused again and Danny started grinning in excitment.

''go to the nasty burger?..''Sam stopped grinning and got a little dissapointment.

''Sure Sam pick you up'' Danny said hanging up flying to Sams house,''Hey Danny'' Sam said in a sexy pulled Sam into a hug and starting kissing like there was no both opened there eyes and relized that Danny changed into phantom both grinned,

Danny picked up Sam bridal style and flew to the Nasty landed and both getting ready to go in but said that the Nasty burger was closing.

''the fucking frootloop!'' Danny said kicking the Nasty Sam started kicking and punching the door cursing.

''Ah the to love birds''

''WE ARE LOVEBIRDS'' Danny and Sam both screamed.''he just said that didnt he?'' Danny said looking at Sam then she nooded.

''we had a deal Vlad fuckmius!'' Danny said kicking him in the leg''.''Sence Maddie broke my heart im closing it again soo..hahahahahahahahaha you lose!'' Danny and Sam looked at him Danielle came and punched Vlad in the head.

''Dam my cousins a scraper!'' Danny said.(**(Lol i was watching george lopez when i was making this chapter).**

''What was that for!'' Vlad said rubbing the back of his head.''you said we were goning to chucky cheezes!''Daniella said kicking vlad again.''now you gonna pay...''Daniella said grinning evily.''yeah ri-''before vlad could finish Daniella put the spector deflector on him.''So..whats my punishment''

Daniella grinned evily.


End file.
